


Nobody's fool

by Shadowmancer



Series: 月球表面 [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Rule 63
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 在遇上敏之前，心夜没有女人这个概念。（双女体架空，欧美背景）[坑]





	Nobody's fool

在遇上敏之前，心夜没有女人这个概念。她是一帮汗臭哄哄大老爷们中间的小老鼠，手腕干瘦。该吃饭时吃饭，该睡觉时睡觉，整天不吭声也没人管。

看到那个斑驳招牌的时候她拎着包从车上下来，溅起一脚灰。 

有人在门前扎手舞脚晒太阳，像只猫，脚趾动来动去。

心夜呆站着看，不知道该不该上去打招呼；平躺着的孩子穿着短打，两条长腿白晃晃，看不见脸。

她咳了咳。

对方打个响亮哈欠，支起胳膊肘，懒洋洋抬眼。满头黑卷发顺着肩窝滑下来，又被随手撩开。

‘找人？’

心夜小声说了叔叔的名字。那人皱皱鼻子，噗哧一乐。‘我爸粗心，原来你叔叔比他还要命，就让你一个人这么过来，不怕丢了？’

心夜没吭声。主人家边伸懒腰边伸手过来拉心夜往屋里走，眼睛弯弯的。‘进来吧，去洗个澡先。晚饭还早。你叫什么？’

叔叔之前提过，店主是他老朋友，家里有个比心夜大4，5岁的女儿，看来就是这位。心夜埋头说了名字，敏回头眨下眼，嘴角翘着。‘我是敏。’

心夜不是自来熟，直接喊名字别扭，又想起要有礼貌，犹豫半天憋出一嗓子。‘姐。’

敏发出夸张笑声，满屋响。

敏跟她爸打声招呼，往自己卧室里添了张床腾出俩抽屉，就把心夜安顿下来。

心夜没妈，叔叔家是三个男孩，基本把她当第四个来养。敏开始还笑话说你名字咋像个娘们。等知道心夜真是姑娘，脑袋都摇得快掉下来。她说小心心，好歹学着点，我可不要个老姑娘作妹妹。

敏教心夜洗完头用啤酒冲，还逼着她把短发留到肩。敏帮她画指甲，花花绿绿。心夜努力把突出的关节遮起来；她从来瘦得病气，不像敏似的，手指长但不显骨头。敏把心夜的衣服都改合身了，省得裤口要卷两道才能走路。她比划着裁，噘嘴说我怎么就成了你的仙女教母，嗯？灰姑娘？

心夜抿着嘴傻笑，敏拍她脸蛋。‘乖，没事多笑笑，小孩子愁什么？’ 

心夜带来的东西不多，除了几身衣服，就是之前的课本，闲下来总蜷在角落看。敏是提到书就头大的类型。看见鼻尖埋进字里的心夜就翻白眼，感叹幸亏你不是我亲妹妹，否则我绝对不承认血缘关系，哪来的书虫。

说归说，新学年开始她还是拉着心夜去学校登记。晚上俩人挤一张床瞎聊，心夜颤巍巍说谢。敏板脸打断：‘整天就知道蜷家里。再不把你踢出门去，头顶要长出老大的蘑菇。’

心夜继续给她辫头发；这种细辫子敏自己是没耐心的，总求心夜。

开始敏每天送她，自行车摇摇晃晃。心夜坐在背后抓着她衣服，敏大声吼你别扭个啥？抱紧点！她爸在家的话敏就理直气壮拿了车钥匙把心夜塞进副驾驶座。俩人谁都不到合法年龄，好在学校不远，她爸也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。６７年的英帕拉，和红土旅馆一样，是传家宝。她是真爱这车，自己洗自己上蜡，总信不过别人。连她爸都不和她争，大小毛病由她去敲敲打打，准能收拾好。 敏管这车叫宝贝儿，就算第三人称也得是她，有一次心夜随口用了个它字，立刻挨了一巴掌，还挺疼。

等心夜自己学会骑车就不让她送了。敏也不坚持，半真半假说翅膀硬了，开始嫌弃你姐了？心夜难得回嘴。‘你每次来校门都能给堵上，还是别。’

敏先是诧异琢磨心夜表情，笑慢慢地勾起来，眼睫毛忽闪。‘小心心，不能怪他们，谁叫我太有魅力。‘

心夜拿枕头照脸扔过去，敏倒在被窝里肩直抖。

交通杜塞是危言耸听。可心夜不是没注意到学校里男生的眼睛总会跟着敏转。她偶尔还是会来接心夜，倚着英帕拉等下课铃。心夜长高了不少，仍然瘦。走路时肩耸着不看人，步子拖拖沓沓。同学总问那真是你姐姐？

心夜知道她们根本不像。心夜只是普通。虽然敏照着杂志替她剪了头发，打薄削碎到耳下，也修了眉毛。敏说这样很可爱，心夜随她摆弄，自己懒得动那个心思。连胸罩都是敏硬拉着她去买。心夜低头看看自己直线身材，觉得实在没有必要。敏非给她选带小蝴蝶结的，两个人在试衣间里累得满头大汗。心夜手脚都不知往哪放，敏在背后帮她扣那些金属挂钩，一面笑她是白痴，书看多了脑子生锈。心夜耳朵发烫，使劲踩她一脚。

而敏从来漂亮，是那种让男人回头女人咬牙的漂亮。黑卷发让她看上去像个娃娃。她自己也知道，衣服掐得紧紧的。后来心夜偶尔回忆，苦笑自己整个尴尬的青春期都被淹没在敏的香水味里。她把自己裹进被子，看敏对镜画一抹弯弯的唇，深浅浓淡的红。那饱满弧度就像她肩上两痕蕾丝吊带，心夜所不懂的意味。

敏让心夜觉得自己永远长不大，苍白干瘪。

除了心夜以外敏没有同性朋友。而隔三差五到红土里找敏的那些男的，心夜记不住名字也记不住脸。敏和他们喝一杯，调笑两句，偶尔开着车出去第二天回来。她爸在家的时候说她几句，口气不算重；这姑娘他管不来，打小就我行我素。何况敏十来岁就成了红土大半个老板娘，里外张罗。敏也直白：爸，我又不是小孩子，知道分寸的。 这话于是彼此不提。

心夜看她潮湿的眼，走路时胯骨摇摆的连绵，柔软嗓音昏黄笑容，动物性的侵略姿态。

只看，她学不来。

不是没有人在背后碎嘴，敏只作聋子。她说小心心，讨厌你的人只有两种——嫉妒你的，还有得不到你的。

心夜却听着。同班同学隔了墙尖声嬉笑：心夜的姐姐？哦就是那个骚狐狸啊，见了男人并不拢腿。

心夜推开门，耳朵嗡嗡响。她的手在抖，发话那位嚼着糖。心夜不知道该怎样据理力争，也不会骂人，憋半天只干巴巴咬牙。‘闭嘴。’

对方鼻子里笑，‘不怕作还怕人说？’

那是心夜第一次打人，一巴掌下去震得手疼。打完了转身，自行车也没拿木着脸走回红土。敏在店前坐着，脚踢来踢去，瞅见心夜就知道不对，眉皱起来。‘怎么了？’

心夜站她对面，话太多又一句都没。敏伸手过来试她额头。

‘哪不舒服？’

心夜推开她回卧室。又想起俩人床之间连张帘都没有，干脆进厕所把门闩上。

临睡前敏终于连哄带逼套出话来，脸色阴沉到熄灯。 

第二天敏开着英帕拉送心夜。到了校门口却和她一起下车，催着心夜去上课。心夜在教室外看敏叉腰站稳，尖下颚仰着，卷发被风吹得乱乱的，笑起来净是牙。

‘狗娘养的都给我听着。我是碍着你们床上那事儿，还是你们爹妈升天的路？有什么话冲我来。谁跟心夜过不去，别落在我耳朵里。再是杂碎，跺了还能喂鱼！’

  
  


敏对于心夜，除了又当姐又当妈，也不乏负面教材。心夜不是夏娃，敏却绝对是长翅膀的蛇。

心夜记得某天早上醒来，床单上一片红。她跳下地光着脚就往厕所跑，胃里翻腾却吐不出什么，呛得满脸泪。敏听到动静，揉着眼睛过来探头。‘吃坏肚子了？’

心夜自己都听不明白自己在念叨什么，牙齿咯咯碰撞。‘血，有血，血——’

敏一手捋她头发一手拍她后背，眼睛在心夜身上来回转，声音低柔。‘嘘，嘘，没事儿哈，没事。哪流血了我看看。’

她揽着心夜回屋坐下。心夜说不出话，光指指床。敏掀开被子瞅瞅，一怔，在心夜面前蹲下。‘是不是不小心划着哪儿了？’

心夜努力平稳呼吸， 摇头。

敏的笑洇开，把心夜揽进怀里左右摇晃。心夜满头雾水，鼻涕都忘了吸。

‘老天，小心心长大了呢，真是快。’

半小时后心夜死命捂着耳朵，反复默念我听不见我听不见啦啦啦啦。罪魁祸首在床上拍手蹦跳，嘴咧得活像万圣节南瓜灯——这家伙亏是个姑娘,嘴坏起来连聋子都要脸红。晚饭的时候敏破例给心夜倒了杯葡萄酒，心夜小口地啜。酸酸甜甜的不难喝，就是让人犯困。

敏给她十五岁的生日礼物是条裙子，心夜的第一条裙子。敏摁她坐在浴缸边上，手握了她足踝埋头专注。心夜大气不敢出，剃刀滑过小腿的触觉陌生，敏的头发不时扫过，挺痒。那裙子心夜穿了一小时就脱了，实在看不惯自己狰狞的膝盖骨。

十六岁敏教她穿高跟鞋。心夜倒是能走，也还勉强稳当。敏拍额头说你是马么，腿死活绷不直？别驼背。心夜瞪她，没注意脚下，跟嵌进地板缝差点摔倒。敏在旁边一把兜住，啧啧摇头。

心夜对男生没辙，不知道说啥也不愿看人眼睛。敏几乎是拧着耳朵把她从屋里拖到红土的吧台，一记眼神把心夜钉在原地。没过多久敏冷不丁一嗓子。‘你，喂，就是你，过来。’

那人也真就照办，走近了胳膊肘支在心夜旁边。心夜没抬头，只盯着吧台上斑驳的漆。敏笑得甜，下巴冲心夜方向一挑。

‘嘿，今天我妹妹生日，你不请她喝杯什么？’

对方爽快答应，不忘说生日快乐。他给自己买了啤酒，心夜坚持要可乐。两人断续聊了几句便再次沉默。最后他好脾气地指指墙角投币唱片机说送你一首歌吧，喜欢什么？心夜还真谈不上喜欢。那玩意儿平时都是敏摆弄，也不好驳人面子，乱想到个名字就随口说了。浓重贝斯震起地板上的灰，CD里烟酒挫磨的嗓子半调侃地唱——她在秋天离我而去，连张照片都没留，那个有毒的女人。

这是心夜的十七岁：一杯放温了的可乐，一个陌生人，一首敏常听的歌。

都说十八岁是大日子，心夜觉得和之前所有的生日并无不同。敏倒意外地健忘，从早到晚该干啥干啥，一字没提这事。心夜有点小失落；可见这些年被敏惯坏，理所当然起来。

闷头不知道睡了多久，被人摇醒。心夜一边揉眼睛一边把被子往回扯。

暗里有笑声。‘快起来，懒猫。再磨蹭就过12点了。’

‘那你还让我起？’

‘生日礼物可是过期不候的哦。’敏挠她脚底，心夜又困又恼躲不利索，差点在柜角磕了头。敏自己先跳下地去。‘赶紧的，不然光着就把你拖出去。’

心夜梦游着把衣服往脑袋上套。袜子穿上一只反应过来。‘出去？去哪？’

‘你甭管，我开车。’

等风声在耳边嗖嗖心夜才算醒透了，扭头看敏握着方向盘哼歌。四周都是黑，视野尽头地平线连绵起伏，偶尔有细长影子成群地冒出来，大约是树。

心夜不是不疑惑，只是没问。

敏把车开离大路，沙石在轮子底下咯吱，而她从来痛恨把英帕拉的底盘划花。心夜越发纳闷，跟着敏钻出来坐到车前盖上。敏把手里的袋子打开，给心夜一个小玻璃盅，自己也拿一个斟满了。又把心夜的手拖过来往上倒了些细颗粒，神秘兮兮。

‘喏，学我。’

心夜也真就照办。跟着敏的样子先舔舔虎口，咸的，再把盅里的液体一口喝尽。火似的从喉咙烧到胃，心夜手忙脚乱咬一口敏递过来的青柠，咳得鼻涕眼泪哗哗掉。敏拍她后背顺气，口吻自豪。‘这下小心心正经是大人了。’

心夜只想回去睡觉。敏从口袋里拿出什么，火机啪地一响。敏抽烟，但谈不上瘾，偶尔来一支而已。心夜呆呆看她把烟卷举到嘴边吸一口，顿了顿又呼出来，鼻腔里带些畅快的叹。下一秒敏的手举到心夜鼻尖。‘慢点，吸气别太深，当心呛着。’

心夜的眼睛瞪得快掉下来。敏不耐烦地咂嘴。‘怕啥，尝一次不死人的。’

心夜犹豫，最后还是小心翼翼凑过去就着敏掌心叼了烟嘴。那气味热而粘，肺都给烫得一激灵，实在觉不出有什么好。心夜努力忍住，却还是咳个不休。敏揽了她肩拽过来。‘得，还是我来吧，照你这样全浪费了。我呼气的时候你吸气，别紧张。’

心夜正想这话咋字字明白，就是连在一起叫人摸不着头脑。敏已经靠过来，这么近的话视野只剩对方鸦黑的睫毛。心夜被她扣了下巴，嘴不由自主张着，一半惊吓一半懵懂。

敏的嘴唇软绵棉的，有凡士林味道，这是心夜的唯一反应。

敏喉咙里低低地笑。‘你想闷死自己么？’

她说这话时眼色坦荡。心夜噎了半天，神情呆滞手脚僵硬。

‘记着，我呼气，你吸气，这玩意儿我好容易弄来，别浪费了。’敏又吸了一口，抿着嘴笑咪咪凑近。嘴唇相触的时候心夜尝到她口腔里烟熏火燎，她想起要呼吸，那甜腻味道一路顺着咽喉弥漫下去，并不是她闻惯了的烟草。心夜一瞬间有失重的错觉，胃部抽紧，然后四肢都轻飘飘起来。

‘怎么样？’敏的拇指慢吞吞摩挲她喉咙，眼睛困了似的眯着。‘还要么？’

心夜说不出话，虚弱点头。

敏又给了她渡了一口。心夜臆想自己融化成液体的形态，贴着英帕拉的金属线条流淌下去。她能看见自己手指掐进敏衣服下摆，却没有织物的触觉，仿佛那根本是别人的肢体。

心夜不记得后来是怎么回到红土的。第二天中午醒来头脑发闷，嘴里像藏了只死老鼠，刷了三遍牙才好些。敏倚着墙笑得偷了腥似的，眼睛贼亮。 

‘昨晚那是啥？’心夜拿毛巾使劲擦嘴，还是觉得不爽快。

‘大麻。’敏对着目瞪口呆的心夜耸肩。‘又不会上瘾，别瞪。’

镇上新搬来了一户人家，和本地人截然不同的黑头发狭长眼睛，来自某个只在书本上见过的国度。一家三口，那个独生子大概二十来岁年纪，长得阴郁也不怎么理人，成天背着把老吉他。他偶尔来店里坐坐，这镇子就那么巴掌大的地方，消遣不多。敏对他倒是不错，每次倒啤酒总不忘逗他说话，还认真地学他名字的古怪发音。心夜模糊听着是C或者K开头的音节，卡尔？卡鲁？她没多注意。

他呆在红土的时间越来越长，埋头在纸上写写画画，或者在吉他上拨两声。偶尔开口也低柔，几乎完全被敏叽叽呱呱的大嗓门淹没。他望着敏的时候五官有些温暖，高颧骨薄嘴唇看上去也没那么刻薄。

仨星期后心夜撞见他们并排坐在英帕拉的前盖上，那个吻笨拙而局促，他半张脸都烧得通红。老实说敏之前的任何一个男人和这家伙比起来，都要算情场高手。

当天晚上敏偷偷摸摸钻到心夜被窝，脚丫冰凉激得心夜倒抽一口气。敏的头颅枕在心夜旁边，卷发才洗过，凉凉的像只夜行动物。

‘小心心，他今儿弹了一首歌，是为我写的。’

心夜不知道该说啥，就随口恩了一声。

‘从来没有人给我写过东西，这还是头一回。’敏嗓子颤巍巍的。‘深蓝，歌的名字。他说我让他想起那种颜色。’

心夜闭上眼睛努力想象；她看见的不是深蓝，敏在她脑海里是饱和得接近于黑的红，是这个旅店的名字，是她染在嘴角指尖的锋利颜色。

她没吭声，只拍了拍敏的肩。对方显然把这理会成纵容，变本加厉地缠上来搂紧，呼吸渐沉，嘴角还勾着笑。

心夜把被子拉到下颚再压实；入秋了，天冷。

人人都说心夜呆，但她不傻。她开始频繁地呆在学校图书馆，看完课本就看别的，天黑才磨磨蹭蹭回去。敏问她最近瞎忙些啥，她说快考大学了功课多。敏咋咋嘴。‘书虫，读一肚子能饱？’

心夜挥挥手；她不呆在红土也省得敏老往外跑，做贼似的。何况那人一来店里就没片刻清静，心夜坐里屋都嫌吵。

敏不是没觉察。最近桌上的菜色都是心夜喜欢的，打理完店里也总拉她没话找话，问问学校里的事儿。心夜敷衍应对，其实俩人心思都不知在哪。有时候灯一灭，心夜想不起这一整晚到底说了些啥，光剩声响而已。

隔壁床上的敏张着嘴睡得憨甜，眼睫毛在脸上映两道青灰的影。

学校老师和心夜提起大学，问她想学什么专业想去哪个城市。心夜一概懵懂，是真没想过。老师皱眉说该计划计划了，凭你的成绩，去哪都不是大问题，就怕没那个心。回去让家长也帮忙斟酌一下。

能和心夜商量的就只有敏。

两人面对面坐在心夜的小床上，腿弓着。敏有一下没一下撩着她短发。‘小心心，这事我可不能拿主意，你得自己想清楚。’

心夜有些焦躁，长这么大还真是没作过主。她简直觉得她十八年的人生都是跟在敏背后稀里糊涂到达的。

‘那你呢？换了你，会怎么做？’

敏摊手。‘这儿是我家，红土就是我和我爸的，我不可能丢下不管。’

心夜啃着手指甲。‘你就没想去外面看看?’

‘外面有什么？看完了还不是得回来。’ 敏耸耸肩，‘我和你不一样，你没牵挂，想走就走了。’

这句话心夜怎么听怎么不是滋味，憋了半晌跳下床。


End file.
